


roommate troubles???

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, jace ain't as straight as he thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: based on this; http://marauvers.tumblr.com/post/145168557025/unintentionalenigma-corpidicarta-is-anyonestraight roommate? not likely





	roommate troubles???

Now Jace is a-okay with whoever anyone wants to love. He doesn’t care, love is love, and who you love doesn’t matter. You see, he is a firm believe of this, yet for some reason he feels like he’s coming off homophobic towards his roommate. Every time a guy would come around looking for his roommate, he would lie and tell them he didn’t know, sometimes he would do it with the girls that came around.

Every time he caught his roommate making out with someone on the bed, he would throw something at them before ushering the other out making him have to deal with a mopey roommate, that is unless he went after them.

He doesn’t get it, he’s fine with his brother dating Magnus, that doesn’t bug him a single bit, nor does his sister’s relationship Clary. He’s been expressing these worries to Maia, why? Because he knows she would be blunt with him.

“Dude, you are fucking stupid,” Maia comments, not looking up from her textbook.  


Jace, having been laying on Lydia’s bed pushed himself up to look at her, a frown upon his lips, “What is that suppose to mean?”

“Ask yourself, why are you harsher towards Simon’s male company, or even at his female and then, come back to me when you’ve sorted this little thing out,” She says with a shooing motion, and Jace leaves the dorm room and walks himself down to his and Simon’s room.  


Sighing a little to himself when he see’s that Simon isn’t there, he really needs to think this out, and figure out why he - oh, Jace’s eyes went wide as his mind placed everything into it’s correct position. “Oh m-,” Jace starts as he turns to go back to Maia, but was stopped when he collided with someone. “Shit!”

“Woah there Jace, is there a fire?” Simon’s voice comes through, and Jace shakes his head, not trusting his voice to not just blurt out what he just figured out. They had a good relationship, he thinks, and he doesn’t want to fuck that up. “I have a date tonight, so I won’t be coming back to the dorms, Just so you know.”

“Okay...” Jace replies before dashing off.  


* * *

There is light laughter, and Jace was scowling a little. “It’s not funny,” Jace grits out, throwing the pillow at Isabelle who just takes the hit in stride, still laughing.

“Oh, but it is,” Clary pipes in through a fit of giggles, “You and Simon both so blind to your feelings.”  


“When are you going to tell him?” Magnus says, wiping the tears from his eyes. A glint in his eyes as he looked at Jace.  


“Never.” Jace’s reply was quick and sharp as it came out. He never planned on telling Simon about these new found feelings he has. He will continue to act like he doesn’t care and keep their friendship going.  


“That shall end well,” Alec’s voice says sarcastically and Jace just shakes his head.  


* * *

“So, you asked Maia out?” Jace muses as he’s walking to his dorm, Lydia at his side. It’s been almost two months since he’s realised his feelings for Simon, and he has done nothing about them. Though, he did ease up on giving Simon’s dates the third degree.  


Lydia gave a small nod of her head, “I did, and she said yes. I wasn’t too sure if she would. But, I’ve been working on doing things for myself, not others.”

“Good for you, tell me about it after wont you?” Jace muses, his hand on the handle of the door. He watches as Lydia gives a nod of her head before walking off to her dorm. Smiling a little to himself, he opened up the door.  


It took him a few seconds to register that Simon wasn’t exactly alone in the room, in fact, he didn’t realise until he put his bag on his bed and someone cleared their throat. His eyes look to see Simon trying to talk to him through his eyes, but Jace’s eyes move towards the guy that had his hand down Simon’s unbuttoned pants, his other hand running up Simon’s bare chest.

He’s not sure what possessed him to do it, but he pulled the other guy off of Simon, kicking him out of the dorm room. Picking up the disregarded clothing that he knew wasn’t Simon’s and chucking it out the door. Slamming it on the guy’s face before he could say anything or get back in.

“What the fuck Jace!” Simon exclaimed, getting up from his spot on the bed, Crossing his arms against his chest. “What is it with you and _my_  dates!”  


“Well maybe you should stop fucking hooking up in _our_ dorm room!” Jace says back, crossing his own arms against his chest.  


“We had a system, I put in place! You didn’t look before you entered! God Jace, why can’t you are you such an asshole to everyone I bring over.”  


“I am not!”  


“You are too! You’re not my fucking boyfriend so you don’t get to-,” Simon’s words are cut off as Jace grabs hold of Simon’s face, pulling him into a kiss. Simon returning it with a lot of passion, that Jace fools himself into thinking that it’s just left over from when Jace interrupted his date earlier, and from their fighting.  


Simon’s hands run down Jace’s chest as the kiss is getting more heated, mouths getting sloppy and Jace pulls at Simon’s bottom lip with his teeth. Maybe, this is all Jace could get, and he’ll happily take it. When Simon makes a whimpering sound, Jace pushes him down onto his bed and moves his lips to start sucking on the brunette’s neck. Drinking in the moans that he elicits from the boy underneath him.

At some point, Jace looses his shirt and his hand disappears down the hem of Simon’s boxers as he stroke him. Every sound Simon made, was swallowed by Jace’s lips as he brought their lips together to kiss again.

Jace moved them, so that Simon was laying down on his back and Jace was above him, trailing his lips down Simon’s chest and biting a little at his hipbone before Simon’s pants are gone.

It’s soft kisses to thighs that warrants Jace a whimper from Simon's lips, telling him to stop teasing. But Jace doesn’t give him what he wants, not right away, but he does when Simon was begging for it. It was fun, getting Simon undone like this, Jace would grasp at it and take his sweet time and that was what he was doing - even if it was annoying Simon.

When Simon finishes, Jace peppers kisses all the way up Simon’s torso before meeting Simon’s lips, he must have been caught up in the moment because he swears he hears his voice utter the words, “ _I love you.”_ when he thought it was just a thought.

Simon stills a little next to him, and Jace thinks it was said aloud, so he was ready to quickly move over to his side of the room, and leave when Simon’s hands are pulling him closer, this kiss was a lot softer then the ones in which the were in the minutes before. “You fucking idiot,” Simon whispers, one of his hands running down Jace’s spine, making the blond shiver. “You could have just said.”

“I didn’t want to fuck things up,” Jace replies, his voice gone soft as he looks into Simon’s eyes.  


Simon laughs a little, before bringing his lips to Jace’s jaw. Lips pressing softly against the skin as he went down, flipping them so that now Simon was the one hovering above. “Also, payback is a bitch,” Simon says, his breath sending chills down Jace’s spine and all he could do was nod his head and let Simon do what he wanted with him.


End file.
